Liaison particulière
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Je ne pense pas que c'est nécessaire de faire un résumé. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. Un indice, ya de l'amour dans l'air.lol.bonne lecture


Coucou c Sakio qui revient pour faire plaisir à ses petits lecteurs... j'espère que vous allez aimer ce one, moi perso, je le trouve pas trop mal.... alors bonne lecture et sachez tous que ma principale motivation pour écrire se sont toutes mes loulouttes, tous mes lecteurs, alors profitez en (lol).

One shot:

Liaison particulière.

Sakura Kinomoto vivait depuis sa plus petite enfance, à Tomoéda, une charmante petite ville du Japon. Elle venait d'entrer à l'université ainsi que tous ses amis il y avait à peine quelques mois, mais déjà la jeune japonaise s'attirait bon nombre d'ennuis. En effet, elle venait de se mettre à dos la bande la plus réputée de l'université, emmené par Syaoran Li, fils d'une riche famille chinoise. Ce dernier était extrêment séduisant, 20 ans, des cheveux chocolats entourant son regard noisette irréprochable et une personnalité faisant tomber plus d'une fille. La bande était également composé de Kaïto, un jeune homme blond avec des yeux d'un bleu angélique, de Tatsu, un garçon qui restait beaucoup plus en retrait des deux autres mais qui n'en était pas moins attirant et enfin de Stana, une ravissante japonaise, aux airs rebelles mais extrêmement belle, avec sa chevelure brune et ses yeux bleus. Dès l'arrivée de Sakura dans l'université, ils avaient tout de suite remarqué son caractère bien trempé mais surtout son joli physique de femme "fatale" dont Kaïto aurait bien voulu profiter si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas rejeter et humilier.

flash back

Sakura arrivait à l'université avec Tomoyo, elles cherchaient leur chambre sur le campus quand un petit groupe d'élèves apparemment un peu plus vieux arrivèrent vers elles. Ils s'arrêtèrent face aux deux jeunes adolescentes et l'un des garçons s'avança vers Sakura. Il lui sourit et se présenta.

Syaoran: Salut! vous êtes nouvelles ici?

Sakura acquiesça rapidement.

Syaoran: je me présente, Syaoran........ beau gosse de l'université!

Sakura eu un petit rire moqueur.

Syaoran(fronçant les sourcils): Quoi?

Kaïto s'avança alors et poussa Syaoran en retrait.

Kaïto: ne faite pas attention à lui! je suis Kaïto!

Sakura les regardaient suspicieuse, ils agissaient comme des collégiens.

Kaïto: est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi Beauté???

Il prenait l'attitude du beau gosse, macho, tandis que Syaoran souriait légèrement à l'arrière.

Sakura: Désolé....... euh........ comment déjà........... Kaïkitito????

Syaoran éclata de rire sous le regard de Kaïto qui aurait tuée la jeune fille s'il l'avait pu.

Sakura: On m'a parler de vous! Une bande de garçons, qui se prennent pour les rois du monde, pour des super stars, pour des tombeur de filles...... J'ai comme qui dirait une certaine allergie avec ce genre de personnes....

Elle leur souriait ironiquement.

Sakura: Alors laissez tomber les gars!

Elle rigola et poursuivit sa route accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Pendant que les deux garçons se regardaient furieux. C'était bien la première fois, qu'une élève de première année se fichait d'eux. Une jeune fille s'approcha alors des deux amis.

Stana: Si vous savez ce que je viens de croiser les gars!!!!! Une nouvelle petite pute à mettre dans la collection du campus!!!

Kaïto(furieux): Ouais, elle vient de me jeter comme une merde, mais elle va payer cette chienne!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tatsu, le dernier membre du groupe arrivait.

Tatsu: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Syaoran( sourire machiavélique): on a trouvé notre petite cible pour cette année.....

Tatsu: hum....... je parie que c'est la japonaise que je viens de croiser!

Stana: Bingo!!!!!!

Depuis ce jour là, Sakura et la bande de Syaoran se vouaient une guerre sans limite.

fin du flash back

Toute la petite bande de Sakura était réunie sous un arbre pour le déjeuner. Sakura discutait avec Tomoyo des cours qui venaient, tandis que Yamasaki et les autres déjeunaient. Vers 14h les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent en cours, mais malheureusement pour elles, Stana se trouvait dans leur classe, elle venait de redoubler. Comme à l'habitude, cette dernière cherchait sans cesse à attirer des ennuis à Sakura mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule cible de la petite bande. Depuis, trois mois, elle les avaient déjà bien analysés. Stana passait son temps à se battre avec les autres filles du campus, tandis que les trois garçons s'amusaient avec les filles, en les laissant lâchement tomber après leur avoir fait visiter leur chambres(vous voyez de quoi je parle). Quand aux autres garçons du campus, ils craignaient beaucoup pour leur réputation et aucun n'osait s'opposer à Syaoran, champion d'arts martiaux (il fait peur le petit Li ) qui avait déjà su prouver sa supériorité physique par de nombreuses fois. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucun respect pour les professeurs et aucun d'eux ne disaient rien, n'essayant même pas de les faire renvoyer.

Sakura et Tomoyo arrivèrent donc en cours de mathématiques, Stana les vit arriver et leur sourit ironiquement.

Stana: Tiens mais voilà mes meilleurs amies!!!!!!!!

Sakura lui fit un petite sourire moqueur et alla s'asseoir. Tomoyo s'installa à ses côtés et le cour débuta. Comme à l'ordinaire Stana empêchait la moindre concentration de la part des élèves et lorsque Sakura fut désigner au tableau, elle se leva et se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

Stana: eh la poulette! je te conseille de te mettre de dos, ton profil te réussit pas!

Sakura se retourna vers la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendit sa craie, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Professeur: C'est ça! Stana va donc résoudre cette exercice au lieu de t'afficher en publique!

Stana dévisageait Sakura d'une façon qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, mais la japonaise aux yeux verts ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et continua d'afficher son sourire mesquin. Stana arracha la craie des mains de Sakura et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le tableau. Elle passa la totalité du cours à essayer de résoudre une équation et le professeur ne se faisait pas du tout patiente. A bout de nerf, elle jeta la craie et passa la porte de la classe en s'enfuyant. Tomoyo se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

Tomoyo: un point pour nous!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer en levant le pouce.

Stana, elle, courait à perdre haleine, elle venait de se faire humilier, Sakura l'avait atteint droit dans son estime et ça, elle lui ferait payer très cher. Elle courait sans s'arrêter quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Heureusement pour elle, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche durement le sol.

Stana: Syao?

Syaoran: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? t'es pas en cours normalement?

Stana baissa le regard.

Syaoran: ça va pas Stana? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle?

Il lui releva le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire, la haine, la rage..... la vengeance....

Stana( le regard noir): **elle va payer cette pute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Syaoran: Qui?

Stana: ** Kinomoto! elle va payer....... je peux te l'assurer!**

Syaoran ne comprenait rien et il ne fit rien lorsque la jeune fille s'éloigna le regard meurtrier prêt à commettre un crime.

Les cours s'achevèrent enfin, au grand soulagement de Sakura qui, avec Tomoyo regagna sa chambre. Elles possédaient des chambres voisines l'une de l'autre et se séparaient toujours après un court bilan de la journée passée. Sakura referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et lança son sac sur le lit avant de se précipiter sur son ordinateur. Elle l'alluma et retourna sur son lit pour commencer ses devoirs. Elle bûchait sur son exercice de mathématiques, son crayon à la bouche, quand le signal, d'un message se fit entendre sur son appareil. A la vitesse éclair elle s'y précipita et cliqua sur sa boîte aux lettres. A la vu de l'objet du message, elle sourit et d'un geste avec la souris ouvrit l'e-mail et le lu.

_Kikoo ma little moon!!! (écriture italique pour les messages)_

_Et dire que ça va faire deux mois que l'on s'adresse par l'intermédiaire de cette stupide boîte.... mais je ne regrette pas cette règle que nous avons fixé. Je crois qu'il est mieux que l'on ne sache pas qui est la personne qui se cache sous nos pseudonymes, tandis que nous correspondant de la même université. On serait sûrement déçus si on apprenait de qui il s'agit, tu ne crois pas? Bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes histoires, qui ne sont pas très intéressantes, je le reconnais. J'aimerais savoir si tu as passé une bonne journée.... si tu es heureuse, ce que tu fais, bref tout ce que je ne connais pas encore de toi._

_Répond_

_Link......_

Sakura exprima un doux sourire sur son visage et s'empressa de taper sur son clavier.

_Je te trouves bien curieux mon petit Link, tu veux tout savoir, tout? tu en es vraiment sûr, parce que tu risques de tomber de haut....... Pour tout te dire, il s'agissait de la journée la plus formidable de toute ma vie..... j'ai réussi à accomplir un exploit que j'attendais depuis bientôt deux mois ( pensez à Stana) et je rayonne littéralement de bonheur. Pour ce qui est de mes nombreux secrets qui font de moi la personne avec laquelle tu correspond, eh bien..... je juges préférable de te faire poireauter quelques temps....... désolé mon chou c'était trop tentant...._

_Kiss_

_Little Moon....._

Elle cliqua sur la touche envoi et sourit fière d'elle. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle correspondait avec "Link" et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle ne savait pas qui se cachait sous ce nom, mais elle s'en fichait, les conversations avec suffisaient à lui remonter le morale, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, surtout quand elle passait sa journée à affronter Syaoran et sa bande. Elle réfléchissait, pensant au jour de leur première conversation sur le net. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le site de l'université. Link était tout de suite venu lui parler et ils avaient de suite sympathisés, il l'avait fait rire, il l'avait ému, il lui avait tout de suite plu. Depuis, il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'un message ne soit transmis d'un ordinateur à l'autre. Elle était alors perdu dans ses songes quand l'ordinateur émis un bruit, signal d'un nouveau message. Elle s'empressa de le lire.

_Si je comprends bien, tu refuses de me dévoiler tes secrets, les plus fous, les plus intimes. Et....... j'ignorais que j'étais ton petit chou, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant il faut dire. hum mm j'aurais tant aimé que tu me dises ce qui te plaît, ce qui te ferait frémir de plaisir, mais bon, je respecte ton choix de me faire poireauter...... Pour ma part je suis fin disposé à te décrire la moindre partie de ma personnalité ou même de mon corps d'athlète.... et oui, tu viens d'apprendre que la personne à qui tu t'adresse possède un corps irrésistible...... ( je sais je m'y crois un peu)_

_en espérant que tu changes d'avis sur tes petits secrets_

_Link (le beau gosse)_

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et hurla de rage.

Sakura: Ben il manque pas de culot celui là!!!!!!!!!! le beau gosse du lycée...... et puis quoi encore! on croirait entendre cet abruti de Li! j' hallucine! je suis tombé sur un barge!

Elle tapa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur son clavier et ajouta.

_Le beau gosse? c'est bien ça? tu rigoles j'espère! Si tu veux savoir un de mes petits secrets et bien voilà, je DÉTESTE les hommes prétentieux!!!!!!!!!!! ne me parle plus jamais de ton physique...... tu aurais beau être moche ce serait du pareil au même et puis qui dit que si je savais qui tu es, je ne tomberais pas de dégoût devant toi?????? Sachant que tu as un humour débordant ( elle ironise), je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une blague déplacée... mais bon....... _

_je sais que tu rigolais mais sache que ce comportement quand il se fait sérieusement m'horripile au plus au point._

_Little moon......._

Elle cliqua une nouvelle fois sur la touche envoi et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fixa intensément le plafond. S'était-elle trompé sur Link? Après tout elle ne pouvait pas réellement le connaître. Son ordinateur la sortie une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller ouvrir le message. Elle s'approcha de l'appareil, lu l'objet qui disait " ok je suis désol" et éteignit l'ordinateur sans prendre le temps de lire le mail. Elle soupira, écoutant le silence que la pièce offrait. Elle était seule sur son lit, ses devoirs éparpillés sur son lit et elle se sentait triste ne sachant pas autant pourquoi.

Sakura se réveilla, la tête sur son livre de mathématiques, les cheveux emmêlés dans ses crayons. Elle s'était endormie habillée, sur ses devoirs. Elle se leva s'offrant un passage dans la salle de bains et ressortie, vêtue de l'uniforme habituel, et coiffée d'une queue de cheval laissant batifoler quelques mèches . Elle se maquilla légèrement et sortie en vitesse, attrapant son sac au passage. Tomoyo l'attendait à la porte et regardait sa montre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tomoyo: tu es en retard Sakura!

Sakura( abattue): je sais...... désolé Tomoyo mais je me suis endormie habillée hier soir et je n'ai pas entendu le réveil......

Tomoyo: ça ne fait rien.......et puis je commence à en avoir l' habitude......

Sakura lui adressa un faible sourire, puis les deux jeunes filles se rendirent en cours.

Pendant toute la matinée, Sakura, rêvait, elle n'écoutait pas ce dont traitaient les cours malgré Tomoyo qui lui donnaient quelques coups de coude afin de la ramenée sur terre.

A la fin des cours elles restèrent quelques minutes pour discuter.

Tomoyo: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

la jeune femme en question, se retourna vivement vers son amie, étonnée.

Tomoyo: tu n'as pas écouté une seule miette des cours!

Sakura: mais si.......

Tomoyo: Sakura...... je te connais....... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura: c'est Link.....

Tomoyo(souriant): le fameux correspondant anonyme........ qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais?

Sakura: Rien justement! c'est moi le problème......

Stana (ironique): qui est Link?..... un gars boutonneux à lunettes?

Sakura (fronçant les sourcils): tu as quelque chose contre ces personnes là?

Stana( souriant): bien sûr que non mais je pensais qu'avec un physique comme le tien, on pouvait se permettre d'avoir un peu plus de goût!

Sakura soupira.

Sakura: je vois que le coup du tableau d'hier ne t'a pas servi de leçons!

Stana( riant aux éclats avec un brin de méchanceté dans le regard): Il m'en faudra bien plus que ça pour que tu me mettes hors course, ma jolie!

Sakura: je ne savais pas qu'on faisait une course?

Stana ne répondit pas.

Sakura ( un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres): A moins que tu n'aies peur que je te piques Li?

Stana ouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa Sakura par le col.

Stana: Je te préviens Kinomoto, ne t'approche pas de lui!!!!!! il est à moi, tu m'entends!!!

Sakura (essayant de troubler la jeune fille): Tu es amoureuses de lui......... c'est bon à savoir.......

Stana tira un peu plus sur le col de la jeune japonaise et ajouta.

Stana: Tu n'es pas son genre.... tu le ferais vomir, alors n'essaye même pas de l'approcher.......

Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces si tu es si sûr de toi?

Stana lâcha la jeune fille et recula, doutant d'elle.

Sakura lui adressa un sourire victorieux et la japonaise aux cheveux bruns s'éclipsa de la salle de classe.

Tomoyo se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et ajouta.

Tomoyo: Maintenant tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour la rendre folle de rage....

Sakura: Je déteste Li, beaucoup plus qu'elle, alors elle peut être tranquille...

Une heure plus tard, Syaoran, Kaïto et Tatsu, traversaient les couloirs, passant devant la salle de sport. Ils entendirent du bruit et allèrent jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. En voyant la personne qui s'y trouvait, Kaïto émit un large sourire. Sakura était là, tapant contre le pushingball, s'entraînant visiblement aux arts martiaux. Kaïto se tourna vers Syaoran et sourit.

Kaïto: Vous avez un point commun finalement tous les deux!

Syaoran ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncé il regardait la jeune japonaise qui se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Kaïto décida d'engager la conversation avec Sakura et il s'avança au centre de la salle.

Kaïto(souriant): hum........ c'est vraiment dommage que je ne t'intéresse pas Kinomoto!

Cette dernière se retourna vivement et aperçut Kaïto près d'elle et les deux autres dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle était essoufflée, en sueur et fixait durement les trois garçons.

Kaïto: On ne savait pas que tu pratiquais les arts martiaux Kinomoto.......

Kinomoto: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Kaïto: même en sueur tu es toujours aussi belle......

Il s'approchait d'elle, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Sakura le regardait lui tourner autour. Il se risqua à caresser l'épaule dénudée de la jeune fille, simplement vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jooging blanc mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet et d'un geste rapide et précis le bloqua à terre.

Au loin, Tatsu était complètement mort de rire, tandis que Syaoran souriait. Il s'approcha de la japonaise et la fixa dans les yeux.

Syaoran: Bien joué Kinomoto!

Sakura: je suppose que venant de toi, c'est un compliment?

Syaoran: Prend le comme tu le sens......

Il sourit mesquinement et aida Kaïto à se relever. Ce dernier avait l'épaule douloureuse et jurait contre Sakura.

Kaïto: Sale pute!!!! je t'aurais! tu verras!!!!!

Syaoran fut obliger de retenir Kaïto pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur la jeune fille. Ils s'éloignèrent et Sakura soupira. Elle s'effondra contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Il était 21h quand Sakura regagna sa chambre. Elle jeta ses affaires par terre et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle regarda fixement son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle observa pendant de longues minutes les objets des e-mail qui se trouvaient devant elle. Le premier étant le " ok je suis désol". Elle l'ouvrit et le lu malgré qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait.

_Désolé, désolé, désolé...... tu sais que je rigolais..... tu commences à me connaître non? Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, un physique avantageux c'est pas toujours terrible! j'en ai l'expérience!...... j'espère que tu m'excuses ma belle....._

_Link avec un regard abattu qui te supplie de lui pardonner...._

Sakura sourit légèrement et ouvrit le second e-mail provenant toujours du même destinataire.

_Hello ma little moon_

_tu n'as pas répondu à mon e-mail précédant, alors je suppose que tu es toujours fâchée....... si oui fait moi un petit signe... je suis triste quand je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi..........je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me parles encore....._

_Link ( je te supplie ma belle.....)_

Sakura ne sut quoi penser à ce message et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui récrire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas! C'est de ma faute, je mélange tout et je reporte tout ça sur toi...... je suis vraiment désolé.......je ne sais pas si s'était une bonne chose que l'on se soient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire d'un ordinateur...... je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer......... je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi? je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer cette correspondance......._

_Little moon (désolé)._

Elle appuya sur la touche envoi et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, elle mordillait son crayon anxieuse de l'e-mail qu'il allait sûrement lui renvoyer. Elle attendait patiemment quand le bip du message la fit sursauter. Le cœur battant à vive allure, Elle l'ouvrit.

_Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? Pas un instant je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontré et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux pour qu'on arrête de correspondre, je fouillerais tout le campus pour te retrouver, parce que tu occupes désormais une place importante dans mon existence. Certains peuvent penser que je suis con mais c'est comme ça! Alors tu ne m'échapperas pas........ Sakura......._

La japonaise crut avoir un infarctus en lisant son propre prénom sur le message. Ainsi il la connaissait..... il savait qui elle était...... mais comment avait-il fait? comment pouvais-t-il savoir?

Paniquée, bouleversée, elle tapa le plus vite possible sur son clavier.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus te parler!je me posais seulement la question!!!!!!!! et moi j'en ai une question à te poser!!!!!! Comment tu sais qui je suis? on s'était promis de ne pas chercher qui se cachait derrière notre pseudonyme....... tu m'as trahi Link!!!!!!!! et d'abord t'es qui toi????????????_

Folle de rage, elle envoya rapidement le message et quitta sa chambre avec fracas. Elle courrait dans les couloirs vides et laissait s'échapper la hargne qui la submergeait. Elle entra en poussant la porte de la salle de sport et dans des gestes rageurs elle frappa le punching-ball qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Link qu'elle s'énervait ainsi, mais surtout à cause de l'accumulation des mauvaises choses qui pouvaient lui arriver ces temps-ci, comme ses disputes avec Syaoran et sa bande. Elle commençait à pleurer, à bout de force, le cœur serré quand elle sentit deux bras l'arrêter dans ses mouvements brusques et un souffle chaud se glisser le long de son cou. Elle ne voyait pas qui........

voix: je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleur façon de régler ses problèmes.........

L'homme relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la jeune fille pour la calmer et elle put enfin se retourner pour l'apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard prit une teinte étroitement froide.

Sakura: Dégage de là Li!

Syaoran: cet endroit est public que je sache.... j'ai autant le droit que toi d'y rester.

Sakura(le défiant du regard): très bien! alors c'est moi qui pars!

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais il l'interpella.

Syaoran: j'aimerais beaucoup me mesurer à toi...

Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna.

Sakura(ironique): Pour quoi faire? m'humilier?

Syaoran: simplement pour voir.......

Sakura le dévisagea un instant et le silence se fit.

Sakura: c'est d'accord.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et se mit face à lui. Il lui sourit et tout deux entamèrent leur combat. Sakura attaquait violemment le jeune homme sans se soucier si les coups lui faisaient mal ou non. Syaoran, lui, évitait avec agilité les coups de son adversaire, se contentant de lui sourire. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat intensif, Sakura perdit de son intensité et Syaoran en profita pour lui asséner un coup qui la projeta au sol. Le silence se refit alors, Sakura, allongée parterre, le souffle haletant tandis que Syaoran lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le fusilla du regard et se releva d'elle même.

Syaoran: tu manques sérieusement de techniques.......

Sakura: Parce que tu consentirait à m'améliorer peut-être?

Elle le fixait avec mépris mais il poursuivit sereinement.

Syaoran: c'est bien ce que je compte faire......

Sakura tomba de haut et le fixa à nouveau avec méfiance.

Sakura: tu te moques de moi?

Syaoran(sérieux): est-ce que j'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule?

Sakura: pourquoi tu ferais ça alors qu'on se déteste?

Syaoran: parce que tu peux devenir très forte aux arts martiaux.....

Sakura: et si je n'ai pas envie que tu m'aides! si je n'ai pas envie de m'améliorer!

Syaoran(souriant malicieusement): le problème c'est que tu as envie d'accepter.....

Sakura le fusilla du regard et sortit de la salle. Alors Li voudrait lui enseigner les arts martiaux, mais à quoi jouait-il? était-elle sur la liste de ses nouvelles conquêtes? Voulait-il la faire succomber pour l'humilier par la suite? Elle serra ses points et se jura de ne jamais tomber sous le charme du séduisant Syaoran. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le tombeur de ses dames, que son corps était extrêmement désirable et que sentir ses muscles contre sa peau ne devait procurer que du plaisir. A ces pensées, elle s'insulta mutuellement et accéléra le pas vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y entra, son ordinateur clignotait. Elle ouvrit le message sur de la personne qui venait de l'envoyer.

_Je n'ai jamais chercher à savoir qui se cachait derrière ton pseudo.... je l'ai seulement découvert par hasard.... tu dois me croire....... et pour répondre à ta question de savoir qui je suis, et bien.... je suis simplement Link et rien d'autre..... si tu apprenais qui j'étais vraiment.... tu........ enfin laisse tomber. Sache seulement que je serais toujours là quand tu en auras besoin, même si tu refuses de continuer notre correspondance, je serais toujours quelque part à veiller sur toi......_

_Link_

Sakura soupira et éteignit l'appareil. Elle enfila sa nuisette et se mit au lit. Le sommeil la rattrapa aussitôt et l'emmena aux pays des rêves. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui semblait que la nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte. Elle se leva, enfila son uniforme et se tressa les cheveux, puis en vitesse lumière, elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Tomoyo qui l'attendait souriante.

Tomoyo: on ne te changera pas ma Sakura!

Sakura(souriante): Non et personne ne le pourra...

elles rigolèrent et se rendirent en cours. Sur le chemin, elles passèrent pas leurs casiers et lorsque Sakura l'ouvrit, un morceau de papier s'y trouvait. Elle le saisi et le lu.

_Même heure qu'hier soir... Li_

Sakura froissa le papier et le jeta.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que s'était?

Sakura(sérieuse): rien de très intéressant......

Tomoyo remarqua l'air énervée de sa meilleure amie mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

Les cours se déroulèrent très lentement selon Sakura qui ne songeait qu'à se recoucher pendant la totalité de la journée. Vers 18h elle regagna sa chambre et termina vers 19h ses devoirs avec l'aide de Tomoyo. Vers 20h elle alla dîner et revint dans sa chambre la demi heure suivante. Éreintée, elle décida de prendre une douche. L'eau ruisselait chaudement contre sa peau et les yeux fermés, elle se délassait. Après une heure de pur bonheur sous cette chaleur, elle entendit malgré l'eau, que l'on cognait à sa porte. En quatrième vitesse elle attrapa sa serviette et se rendit, l'eau coulant toujours le long de son corps pour ouvrir. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit Syaoran Li à sa porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas, souriant ironiquement.

Sakura: Ben vas-y, gêne toi pas! rince toi l'œil!!!

Il reporta son attention sur l'attitude révoltée de la jeune fille et reprit un air sérieux.

Syaoran: Tu n'as pas vu mon message?

Sakura: Bien sûr que si!

Syaoran: alors?

Sakura: Alors quoi?

Syaoran: alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me suivre!!!

Sakura(ironique à son tour): je n'ai aucune envie de te suivre Li! et ta proposition ne me tente que peu!

Il sourit et ajouta.

Syaoran: Tu vas me suivre ou bien je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir refusée!

Sakura(riant faussement): tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être?

Syaoran: Je crois, en effet que je t'impressionne...

Sakura(indignée): ça va? tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop j'espère!!!!

Syaoran(souriant toujours): ça ira! merci de t'en inquiéter.

Sakura, furieuse, voulu claquer la porte au nez du jeune homme mais il la repoussa.

Syaoran: Tu ne me fermerais pas la porte au nez quand même?

Il dévisageait la japonaise en souriant.

Sakura(plus qu'énervée): Écoute! ta proposition ne me tente pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes!!! D'ailleurs je croyais que toi et les autres de ta stupide bande passaient leurs soirées différemment.

Syaoran(fronçant les sourcils): De quoi tu parles?

Sakura(refermant la porte): tu le sais très bien!

Une nouvelle fois le jeune homme retint la porte de justesse et se posta face à Sakura, son petit air ironique disparu, laissant place à un visage sérieux et froid.

Syaoran: Non je ne vois pas désolé!

Sakura: laisse tomber tu veux, je suis crevée...

Cette fois elle claqua la porte et personne ne s'interposa. La japonaise resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte derrière laquelle Syaoran se trouvait plus tôt. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir. Finalement elle décida de s'habiller et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec Link. Ce dernier l'avait percé à jour, il s'avait qui elle était et lui, elle ignorait sa véritable personnalité et il refusait de lui dévoiler son identité. Devait-elle continuer une correspondance où le mystère ne marcherait qu'à sens unique? elle ne savait pas... pourtant, une envie la poussait à lui faire confiance, inconsciemment elle savait qu' elle ne pouvait pas tout arrêter de cette relation amicale. D'un geste impulsif elle commença à taper sur son clavier.

_Link je ne sais pas si tu es devant ton écran en ce moment mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à un ami. Je sais que tu ne consens pas à me dévoiler ton identité et finalement je m'en fiche. Que l'on se connaisse ou non moi je t'apprécie tel que je t'ai connu. Alors si jamais tu reçoit mon e-mail répond moi..... _

_Sakura...._

Elle attendit mais aucun e-mail n'arriva... Elle espérait toujours quand le sommeil eu raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit alors sur son bureau.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit avec Tomoyo en cours de sport, la jeune japonaise n'avait pas le moral et sa meilleure amie le vit bien. Pourtant comme à l'ordinaire Sakura fit un tabac en sport. Une fois les cours terminés, elles allèrent s'asseoir sous le chêne où elles avaient l'habitude de déjeuner avec leur petite bande. De cet endroit, elles distinguaient clairement la salle de sport et Sakura remarqua qu'une silhouette s'y trouvait. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'approcha de la fenêtre où elle observait la personne. Lentement elle s'accouda à celle-ci et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Syaoran, torse nu, ruisselant de sueur et visiblement éreinté. Mais ce dernier semblait vouloir s'acharner à tout prix sur le pushing ball.

Sakura (ironique): Il me semblait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler ses problèmes, non?

Syaoran, s'arrête dans ses gestes mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Stana arriva avec fracas dans la salle, un plateau à la main.

Stana: Syao je t'amè.........

Elle s'arrêta, voyant Sakura sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout sourire puis fronça les sourcils.

Stana: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura(ironique): c'est un endroit public comme on a très bien su me le faire remarquer!

Syaoran se tourna alors vers elle et la menaça du regard mais la jeune japonaise le fixa sans ciller, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Stana(souriant à son tour): Tu étais peut-être en train d'espérer que Syaoran s'intéresserait à toi si tu venais le soutenir durant ses entraînement.

Sakura(souriant): oh mais je n'oserais jamais utiliser ta technique Stana!

Le visage de Stana se raidit.

Stana: Je vais te détruire sale pute!

Elle s'approcha de Sakura, le visage rageur mais Syaoran lui attrapa le bras, retenant la bêtise qu'elle allait commettre.

Sakura(souriant): tu refuses que Stana m'affrontes?

Syaoran ne répondit pas et Stana voulu se jeter à nouveau sur Sakura mais le chinois la retint une fois de plus.

Syaoran: Sors de là Kinomoto!

Sakura(fronçant les sourcils): Pourquoi je t'obéirais?

Syaoran(calmement): sors d'ici...

Sakura le regarda étonnée, puis adressa un sourire mesquin vers Stana avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre.

Le chinois relâcha alors la pression qu'il exerçait sur son amie et se tourna vers son plateau.

Stana(furieuse): **Pourquoi tu m'as retenu? je voulais me la faire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Syaoran(froid): **en faisant quoi? en te jetant sur elle comme sur les autres filles??? en lui tirant les cheveux??????? Cette fille est douée pour les arts martiaux!!! Elle t'aurais mis au tapis en moins de deux!**

Stana(choquée): Alors... tu la défend maintenant?

Syaoran(exaspéré): je ne la défend pas! c'est toi que j'essaye de protéger!!!!

Stana baissa le visage et sortit en courant. Syaoran la regarda s'enfuir à travers la fenêtre et soupira.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent plutôt bien et Sakura réussit même à obtenir une bonne note à son devoir de mathématiques. A la sortie de la classe, Sakura et Tomoyo aperçurent Syaoran, Kaïto et Tatsu qui attendaient visiblement Stana. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles passèrent devant le petit groupe, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Syaoran. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil et Sakura n'insista pas, poursuivant sa route. Elle salua Tomoyo devant la bibliothèque où cette dernière devait effectuer quelques recherches documentaires, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le couloir était silencieux et sa chambre n'était pas beaucoup plus animée. Espérant toujours un message de Link, elle alluma son ordinateur et attendit mais aucun message n'arriva. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Elle se sentit soudain stupide de penser que Syaoran Li serait parfait si il possédait la mentalité de son correspondant mais elle se secoua la tête aussi sec et jura contre elle même. Elle pensa alors à une chose; Pourquoi s'acharnait-il comme ça à la salle de sport? Aucune réponse valable ne lui convenait et elle finit par conclure qu'il faisait ça dans le but d'entretenir sa forme physique et de plaire aux filles. Vers 20h elle se rendit au réfectoire comme chaque soir pour dîner. Elle s'installa avec Tomoyo, Yamasaki et les autres et commença à discuter quand Stana, ayant visiblement oubliée ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée s'approcha de la japonaise, sourire aux lèvres. Kaïto l'accompagnait tandis que Syaoran et Tatsu s'impatientaient derrière.

Stana: Salut Kinomoto!

Sakura(froide): qu'est-ce que tu veux Stana?

Stana: Alors il paraît que tu serais tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'existe même pas!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Stana(fière de sa découverte): On dit que tu aurais rencontré un mec par l'intermédiaire d'Internet et que tu passerais tes journées à communiquer avec lui! si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça!

Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire; aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Kaïto: C'est pas un mec fantôme qu'il te faut ma beauté mais un homme bel et bien en chaire et en os!

Sakura(le fusillant du regard): Comme toi peut-être?

Kaïto(souriant): tu penses plutôt bien!

Sakura: Lâchez moi!

Stana: Alors tu confirmes? tout cela est vrai! oh mais ma pauvre...... tu risques de tomber de haut quand tu découvriras de qui il s'agit!

Elle ricana accompagnée de Kaïto. Syaoran qui assistait à la scène avec Tatsu s'adressa à ses amis.

Syaoran: Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai comme qui dirait, un peu faim!

Stana approuva et s'éloigna son sourire toujours aussi grand sur le visage.

Sakura ne parlait plus, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle entendait seulement les phrases qui venaient d'être dites, se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête. Tomoyo essayait de lui parler mais elle n'entendait même plus sa voix. Elle sentait juste son cœur lui infliger une douleur atroce, de vulnérabilité, de honte. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et la ramena à la réalité. Elle fixa son assiette de retour au brouhaha de la salle et essuya de manière négligée les autres larmes qui ruisselaient contre sa peau.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle quitta la salle avant les autres et marcha lentement dans les couloir du campus qui étaient encore silencieux. Elle s'arrêta alors un instant et éclata en sanglots, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Puis, entendant des élèves arriver, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Après quelques minutes parterre, elle sécha ses larmes, attrapa un jooging noir et un top de la même couleur et se dirigea droit vers la salle de sport qui était baigné dans une obscurité des plus totales. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière qu'elle luttait déjà contre le pushing ball, sa hargne ressurgissant. Elle hurlait de colère et sentait les larmes à nouveaux lui brûler les yeux.

Sakura: **Je vous hais tous!!!!!!!!!!!!! aller vous faire foutre! vous me dégoûter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je te déteste Link, je te déteste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Une ombre se glissa par la porte du complexe sportif et se posta dans l'obscurité, écoutant et observant la jeune fille.

Sakura: **Et toi aussi Li! je te déteste........**

Elle était épuisée et s'écroula au sol sur ses genoux.

La personne qui jusque là l'observait s'approcha et la releva par les épaules.

Syaoran: ça devient une habitude chez toi!

Sakura se débattit et le fixa de son regard larmoyant mais terrifiant.

Syaoran: j'ai entendu ce que tu pensais de moi... tu me détestes et je trouve que c'est une excellente motivation pour te mesurer à moi une nouvelle fois. Tu progresseras et tu peux te servir de moi comme un pushing ball afin de te libérer si tu en a envie bien sûr!

Sakura n'attendit même pas qu'il finisse ses explications qu'elle commença à lui infliger bon nombres de coups. Elle était prise d'une rage incontrôlable et le chinois avait bien du mal à parer ses coups, les évitant tout de même quelques fois. Il savait qu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements mais pour lui elle n'allait pas au bout d'elle même. Malgré qu'il encourrait le risque de finir au tapis, il décida de la provoquer et il savait avec quel sujet.

Syaoran(souriant mais essoufflé): Alors....... comment va ton petit ami du Net?

Une flamme s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Sakura, sa puissance redoubla d'intensité mais Syaoran poursuivit.

Syaoran: il est comment, gentil, séduisant.........? il t'aimes au moins?

Sakura sentit une vague de haine lui exploser le cœur et dans un geste désespéré mêlé aux larmes, elle frappa son adversaire avec autant de forces qu'elle le put. Ce dernier ce retrouva au tapis, la lèvre en sang, une large coupure près de l'œil. Sakura s'arrêta alors et s'effondra à nouveau sur ses genoux, le regard dénué de toute émotion. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Syaoran qui était étendu au sol, il se passait le doigt sur la lèvre, essuyant le sang qui coulait. Son visage prit alors une expression d'inquiétude, elle n'avait plus le brin de colère dans son regard.

Syaoran: eh bien...... tu te défends pas trop mal finalement!

Sakura ne répondit pas et le regarda se relever. Il grimaça quelques secondes, se tenant le bras gauche et commença à s'éloigner.

Sakura(baissant le regard): je suis désolé...... je ne voulais pas te blesser mais......

Syaoran: Mais je t'ai provoquée et tu t'es défendue........ tu as parfaitement bien réagi.

Il la regarda un instant le visage fatigué et lui sourit faiblement. Une fois le jeune homme parti, Sakura cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Il lui avait sourit et sincèrement cela s'était vu. Elle resta quelques minutes assise sur le sol, repensant au combat. Elle revit Syaoran lui souriant mais elle revit les blessures qu'elles lui avait faite. Elle se leva alors et marcha précipitamment vers le couloir des garçons. Elle en croisa quelques uns qui lui firent de petits clins d'oeil et la peur la poussa à accélérer le pas. Elle aperçut enfin le numéro 22. Ne sachant plus si elle le devait ou non, elle frappa faiblement. Personne n'ouvrit alors elle s'éloigna silencieusement quand finalement Syaoran déverrouilla sa porte. Elle revint sur ses pas et le dévisagea, il sortait visiblement de la douche et elle put nettement voir une musculature de rêve mais aussi les traces des blessures qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Il resta silencieux devant la porte, ne souriant pas.

Sakura(gênée): je... je voulais savoir si... enfin si tu allais bien... parce que je ne m'en suis pas aperçut tout de suite mais.......

Elle montra d'un léger mouvement de tête le visage du chinois, la lèvre enflée et sa blessure près de l'oeil.

Syaoran: je m'en remettrais........

Un silence se fit et Syaoran n'aidait pas beaucoup la japonaise à assurer la conversation. Elle se disait qu'elle le gênait sûrement et là tout lui arriva comme une lumière. Il devait être occupé avec l'une des filles du campus, elle le dérangeait dans ses ébats amoureux et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne lui parlait pas, de peur d'alerter cette fille.

Sakura: euh.... tu dois être occupé, alors...... je vais te laisser....

Syaoran fronça les sourcils et ajouta.

Syaoran: entre!

Sakura s'arrêta surprise.

Sakura: quoi?

Syaoran: rentre je te dis!

Il avait prit un air menaçant et Sakura entra dans la chambre. Tout était calme, extrêmement bien rangé, et magnifiquement bien décoré. Elle se tourna vers le chinois qui était appuyé à la porte.

Syaoran: Tes doutes son peut-être vérifiés maintenant!

Sakura(surprise): de quoi tu parles?

Syaoran(sérieux): Il n'y a aucune fille dans cette chambre!

Sakura(furieuse): mais je n'ai jamais...........

Syaoran: tu le pensais tellement fort..........

Il se passa un instant où ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne se décide à partir.

Sakura: je n'ai rien à faire ici! je m'en vais!

Elle voulu passer mais Syaoran resta appuyé contre la porte, la laissant par la même occasion, fermée.

Sakura: Laisse moi passer Li!

Syaoran: juste une question....

Sakura(exaspérée): quoi???

Syaoran: Est-tu es amoureuse de ton correspondant mystère?

Sakura le regarda surprise et ajouta.

Sakura: en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?

Syaoran: ça ne me regarde pas c'est vrai.

Sakura le dévisagea avec méfiance et ajouta mesquinement.

Sakura(ironique): ce qui est sûr, c'est que je tiens à lui beaucoup plus que je ne tiens à toi!

Le chinois s'éloigna de la porte, offrant le passage à la japonaise qui se précipita vers l'ouverture. Elle allait sortir lorsque Syaoran l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la relâcha une seconde plus tard et referma la porte. Sakura se trouvait à présent devant la porte close, l'esprit chamboulé. Syaoran Li venait de l'embrasser et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle n'avait pas détester, bien au contraire mais......... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une conquête de plus sur la longue liste du chinois.

Une nuit de plus se passa sur le campus. Sakura se regardait dans la glace; elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Elle avait réfléchi à Link, à Syaoran....... Elle attrapa son sac et sorti de sa chambre où l'attendait comme toujours Tomoyo.

Tomoyo(souriant): Bien dormi?

Sakura(souriant légèrement): hum...

Tomoyo(inquiète): aller vas-y! raconte à ta meilleure amie ce qui te tracasse!

Sakura(poursuivant la route, la tête basse): Syaoran m'a embrassé........

Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Tomoyo: Syaoran Li?

Sakura hocha légèrement la tête.

Tomoyo: Quand est-ce que...?

Sakura lui raconta alors tous les événements de la veille. Le récit terminé, Tomoyo essaya comme elle le pouvait de remonter le moral de Sakura. Elles arrivèrent en classe et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Stana perturbait comme à ses habitudes les cours mais Sakura n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention et elle ne prêta pas plus attention aux cours. Lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, les deux amies se précipitèrent sous leur chêne favori et déjeunèrent seules et en silence.

Sakura: Dit moi Tomoyo? tu en penses quoi de...... enfin de ce qui s'est passé avec Syaoran?

Tomoyo: Je ne sais pas....... mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas fait ça par hasard.

Leur conversation fut coupé par la bande de Syaoran qui passait au loin devant elles. Stana courait partout autour des trois autres garçons. Sakura baissa la tête et soupira puis elle s'allongea dans l'herbe encore fraîche. Les élèves n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi là et Sakura décida d'aller s'entraîner dans la salle de sport tandis que Tomoyo se rendait aux dernières répétitions de sa chorale avant le spectacle. Sakura marchait tranquillement dans le couloir des filles pour se rendre à sa chambre afin de récupérer quelques affaires de sport, puis elle passa devant celui des garçons et s'arrêta devant quelques instants. Elles vit plusieurs garçons en sortir et la fixer étrangement mais elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et se décida à emprunter le couloir. Elle arriva près du numéro 22 et vit que la porte était ouverte et elle entendait parfaitement la conversation.

Syaoran: je suis désolé Stana mais je vais pas pouvoir venir!

Stana: tu me l'avais promis Syao!!! tu peux pas me faire ça.....

Syaoran: d'accord... je viendrais, enfin j'essaierais....

Sakura entendit le cri de victoire de Stana puis le silence se fit. Elle risqua un oeil par la porte. Ses yeux se ternirent soudainement lorsqu'elle vit Stana accroché au cou du chinois les lèvres contre les sienne. Elle baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Syaoran qui était face à la porte, remarqua la présence de Sakura et repoussa doucement Stana.

Stana(honteuse): Je suis...... vraiment désolé........ mais...

Syaoran(soupirant et souriant): Stana tu es ma meilleure amie........

Stana: ça ne pourra jamais aller plus loin?

Syaoran: tu connais déjà la réponse.

Elle baissa la tête laissant échapper une larme. Syaoran lui releva le menton et lui murmura tout près.

Syaoran: Je suis sûr que bon nombres des garçons de cet établissement rêverait de t'avoir pour petite amie.... même tes amis les plus proches...

Stana leva les yeux étonnés tandis que Syaoran lui adressait un petit clin d'œil.

Stana se jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura en pleurant.

Stana: Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux Syaoran Li, préviens moi.........

Syaoran(souriant): je te le promet...

Sakura s'entraînait à présent seule dans la grande salle de sport. Elle avait emprunté une épée et la maniai avec délicatesse, caressant la lame du bout des doigts. Elle commença à la balancer, fouettant l'air, brisant le silence de la pièce. Elle entendit des pas arriver dans son dos et se retourna, pointant son épée sous la gorge de l'individu, le regard menaçant.

Syaoran: tu ne voudrais pas me tuer quand même!

Il la regardait de ses yeux profonds et souriait, un sourire craquant, un regard envoûtant.

Sakura le fixa les yeux dans les yeux et n'abaissa pas sa lame pour autant, le regard toujours provoquant.

Syaoran: tu m'en veux?

Sakura se sentit faiblir par la question. Son regard tremblait, hésitait et le chinois en était parfaitement conscient.

Sakura: De quoi tu parles?

Syaoran(souriant): tu le sais très bien! et je sais que tu m'en veux sinon tu ne serais pas là à me pointer cette lame contre la gorge, le regard assassin.

Sakura abaissa sa lame et s'éloigna.

Syaoran: On se déteste pourtant non?

Sakura regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait plus si elle le détestait. Elle se retourna vers Syaoran et ajouta.

Sakura: tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser........

Il acquiesça.

Syaoran: c'est vrai... je n'aurais jamais dû mais je l'ai fais..........

Il la regardait mais elle ne supportait pas le regard qu'il portait sur elle.

Sakura( hurlant): **Mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle mais elle le repoussa.

Sakura(criant et pleurant): ** Ne t'approches pas!!!!!! je te déteste Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!**

Syaoran: **Mais pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?????!!!!! Arrête!!!!!!!!**

Elle s' arrêta et le regarda, sanglotant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Syaoran: je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal....... je suis désolé.......

Une nouvelle fois Sakura le repoussa.

Sakura(pleurant): Mais tu ne comprends pas........ Je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasse parce que je ne voulais pas devenir comme toutes ces pimbêches à courir après le plus beau mec du campus, je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que j'ai ressentit quand je t'ai vu embrasser Stana.... Je ne voulais pas de cette jalousie pour un homme que je déteste!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Alors d'un simple baiser tu aurais éprouvée tout ça?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Syaoran mais je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui ont couchées avec toi juste parce que tu les séduisaient!!!!!!!

Syaoran: C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? que je couches avec toutes les filles du campus.......?

Sakura acquiesça furieusement.

Syaoran(froid): Ok j'ai compris......... je me casse.....

Il s'éloigna et quitta la salle pendant que Sakura le regardait partir, le regard rempli de remords.

La japonaise retournait dans sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait de son comportement avec Syaoran et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Arrivée au seuil de sa porte, elle soupira et entra. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir pendant 20 bonnes minutes. Après une intense méditation, elle se releva et fixa avec envie son ordinateur. Prise dans son élan elle l'alluma et attendit quand une sonnerie signe d'un nouveau message la fit sursauter. D'un geste indécis elle appuya sur le mail et le lu.

_Sakura, quand tu me dit que tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un je ne pense pas que je sois la personne la plus judicieuse... je ne pourrais pas t'aider... D'ailleurs je ne crois pas ou plutôt je ne crois plus en notre amitié qui n'a jamais été et qui ne sera jamais... Tu as cru découvrir à travers moi une personne attachante à laquelle tu pensais t'identifier mais ce lien entre nous n'étais qu'une illusion, une illusion pour tout les deux.... pendant un moment j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'apprécier tel que je suis dans la réalité et non tel que je suis sous ce pseudonyme....mais c'était peine perdu parce que jamais tu n'aurais pu changer d'avis à mon sujet, jamais tu n'aurais pu éprouver la même chose pour Link que tu aimes pardessus tout et Syaoran Li que tu hais plus que n'importe qui... alors qu'il ne font qu'une et une seule personne. Voilà...... maintenant tu sais.... Link est Syaoran et Syaoran est Link. Désolé.... ton rêve s'envole et le mien par la même occasion...._

_Syaoran..._

Sakura s'arrêta, le corps tremblant, le visage terni et les yeux éteints. Elle baissa le regard et se laissa aller, laissant s'échapper le tumulte de sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle. Quelques minutes passèrent et Sakura se leva. Elle alla dans sa salle de bains et se dévisagea dans le miroir. D'un geste rageur elle balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur le rebord de son lavabo et s'effondra sur le sol, parmis les bouts de verre. Elle avait tout gâchée, avec Link, avec Syaoran, elle avait perdue les deux en même temps...... Elle savait qu'elle détestait Syaoran mais elle savait aussi que quelque chose en lui l'avait toujours attiré, cette petite chose spéciale que Link savait si bien faire ressortir. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne faisait qu'un.... A prêt tout elle en avait toujours rêvée....

Après une intense réflexion sur ses sentiments, Sakura se leva et sortit en vitesse lumière de sa chambre. Elle courait sans s'arrêter vers le couloir des garçons mais elle se heurta contre une personne de la gente masculine. Elle se releva et vit Kaïto, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Sans qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que se soit, il l'entraîna de force par la bras dans la salle de sport.

Sakura: Lâche moi Kaïto!!!!!!!!! tu me fais mal!!!

Kaïto: Je vais me venger pour toutes les fois où tu m'a humilier et je vais enfin satisfaire ce que je désire depuis ton arrivée.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, prenant soin qu'elle ne riposte pas par une prise d'art martiaux et l'embrassa doucement mais la jeune fille détourna la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et plaqua la tête de la japonaise contre le mur. Sakura le regardait apeurée.

Kaïto: Tu vas faire ce que je te demande maintenant......

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la forçant à garder ses lèvres contre les sienne et forçant le barrage que la jeune fille s'efforçait de maintenir contre sa langue. Sakura gémissait en sanglotant. Il la maîtrisait..... elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper.......

Sakura pleurait et tentait d'hurler quand une personne se jeta sur Kaïto et le mit au sol, le frappant de toute part.

Stana(hurlant): Mais t'es complètement fou!!!!!!!!! laisse la tranquille.... tu ne vas pas devenir violeur pour cette fille!!!!!!!!

Kaïto la fusilla du regard et d'un coup de bras l'éjecta au sol. Sakura le regardait se rapprocher d'elle.... elle avait peur, ses jambes ne bougeaient plus et la fuite était impossible...

Pendant ce temps, Stana s'était relevée et hurlait contre Kaïto qui s'avançait toujours vers la japonaise.

Stana: Si Syao te vois, il te tue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaïto: et alors, c'est mon pote!!! il ne me fera pas de mal!!!

Stana (criant et sanglotant): Syao est amoureux de Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaïto s'arrêta et se retourna vers Stana.

Kaïto: Raison de plus pour me la faire! il a toujours tout eu! toutes les filles, tout....... maintenant c'est mon tour et Sakura est à moi!!!!!

Il lança un regard mesquin vers la japonaise aux yeux émeraude qui fronçait les sourcils. Cette dernière fixait Kaïto mais son regard changea soudainement.

Kaïto: Quoi?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Syaoran, tandis que Tatsu aidait Stana à se redresser.

Le chinois attrapa son ex-meilleur ami et lui décocha un coup de son poing droit.

Syaoran: Touche la encore une fois et je t'envoi au cimetière.

Kaïto (furieux): Alors maintenant tu t'intéresses aux filles qui me plaisent déjà.... tu as pourtant toujours repoussé les filles qui était prêtes à coucher avec toi!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Sakura ne te plais pas! tu veux juste coucher avec elle comme avec toutes les autres!!!! Mais tu avais honte d'avoir cette réputation alors tu as préféré que je sois aussi réputé pour mes prestations au lit!!!!!!! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je m'en fichait jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé amoureux..... Sakura était persuadé que je couchait à droite à gauche alors que je n'aimais qu'elle......

Kaïto(ironique): Elle ne veut pas de toi Syao!!! tu es bien trop sérieux pour elle....

Syaoran soupira, désespéré par l'attitude de Kaïto et se retourna les mains dans les poches, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Dans le gymnase plus personne ne parlait. Sakura fixait le couloir avec ses yeux, dépourvu de toute émotions. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue et elle s'élança en courant, criant le prénom du chinois.

Sakura: Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle le rattrapa. Il s'arrêta et la regarda pleurer.

Sakura: Je ne veux pas te perdre Syaoran Li........

Syaoran: réfléchis Sakura......... tu ne m'a jamais aimé.......

Sakura(criant): mais j'aimais Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran(énervé): tu aimais Link!!!!!!!!!!! pas Syaoran!!!!

Sakura: mais vous êtes la même et unique personne.......

Syaoran: peut-être.... mais tu aimais le côté Link et tu détestais le côté Syaoran....

Sakura: Non!!!! c 'est faux....... j'ai rêvé plus d'une fois que toi et Link ne fassiez qu'un!!! J'ignorais pourquoi.... mais maintenant je sais... je sais que vous ne faites qu'un et je le savait bien avant mais ma tête s'interdisait de résonner alors que mon cœur me poussait sans cesse à penser que je t'aimais autant que j'aimais Link....

Un silence se fit où Syaoran regardait le vide, perdu dans les explications confuses de la jeune fille.

Sakura(pleurant): Je t'aime Syaoran.........

Le chinois se tourna vers le mur opposé se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sakura(pleurant et criant): Je t'aime!!!!!!!!! crois moi!! je ne veux que toi!!!!!!!!!! je me fiche de Link!!!!!

Voyant que le chinois ne réagissait pas elle partit en courant.

Une journée était passée depuis la tentative de viol sur Sakura. La japonaise s'entraînait violemment à l'épée.... elle l'observait le regard mélancolique et à la fois rageur.

Elle sentit soudain des mains se poser sur l'épée, l'enlaçant par la même occasion. Un souffle chaud qu'elle connaissait bien se répandait sur ses épaules nues et la calmait étrangement. Sans se retourner elle baissa les yeux et les ferma.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Syaoran......?

Syaoran: tu m'as reconnu........

Sakura: comment voudrais tu que je t'oublies.....

Le chinois la retourna vers lui et d'un geste rapide et tendre, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Syaoran(souriant): je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies...

Sakura détourna la tête mais le chinois lui attrapa les joues et l'embrassa, un baiser à la fois tendre, passionnée, désiré............

Ils se séparèrent enfin et Syaoran sourit à la jeune fille.

Syaoran: Ashiteru.......

Sakura: tu veux toujours de moi?

Syaoran: Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi, je ne veux que toi et, à jamais, je ne voudrais que toi..........

Fin.

Voilà!!! Un de mes meilleurs one shot (à mon goût) est en ligne sur ce site. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit commentaire ou à poster une tite review. Ce one shot est dédiée à ma pantinette que j'aime énormément, et même si on se voit plus beaucoup ma steph je t'adore toujours autant!!!

Gros bisous

Sakio.

PS: Pour l'info, ashiteru signifie je t'aime.


End file.
